The Life of Diana
by Gray-Eyed Charlatan
Summary: Meet Diana, a fiery, ancient half-vampire. All is not as it seems. Read as Diana figures out her complicated past and who she really is. Disclaimer: I'll just stick it here. All hail, Stephenie Meyer, extreme empress of Twilight. So there.
1. Chapter 1

**The Life of Diana**

By AnnabethandPercy4Ever

_Prologue_

I was running as fast as I could. I snuck a careful glance behind me as I bounded over a fallen tree and instantly regretted it. My pursuer was gaining on me, fast as I was, teeth gleaming in the bits of sun that filtered through the forest. I yelped quietly and tried to pick up the pace. I had to- no, I needed to- get away from my attacker. If he caught me, that would be my end then and there.

--

Author note: K, so this is my crack at a Twilight fic. Yeah, I know: Go me!! So, please review, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. If you review, I'll personally thank you at the beginning of every new chapter. Thanks for the multitude of reviews, in advance!

And I KNOW that this is short. It's only a prologue, after all. Expect much longer chapters in the future.

Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

I yawned noisily, tousled my golden brown curls, and looked around the classroom. The teacher was droning on and on and on about the Middle Ages. I thought, Been there, done that. And I had, literally.

You see, I have this weird condition where I'm this, here I'll put it this way, "half-vampire". Apparently my mother was a mortal that I, accidentally of course, killed on the day I came into this world. Yeah, I know. Awkward conversations with family. My dad was a vampire, I know that for sure. All I remember was that he was rich, powerful, and his name was Matthias. He was killed when I was less than a week old. So, I've been an orphan for a while. And by while, I mean 2,952 years. Soon to be 2,953 in December.

So you probably get that I didn't pay attention in class. After all, I didn't need to.

I saw some of the boys eying me out of the corners of their eyes. To them, I guess I'm drop-dead gorgeous. I rolled my eyes that were the color of an icy ocean and stared at my teacher, Mrs. O, to make it look as if I was paying attention. I fidgeted like a human and put my hands under my chin to prop my head up. My skin was like porcelain in color and texture. In hardness, my skin was like a boulder. I let my eyes wander, looking at all the people around me in my sophomore History class. I absolutely loathed high school. If someone asked, "Who wants to complete high school 143 consecutive years in a row?" I wouldn't be jumping up and down, shouting, ME! PICK ME!" I might have when I decided to try to be "normal" but I wanted out. Now.

Thankfully, the bell rang and I ran as slowly as possible (which was still really, really fast, mind you) to the nurse's office. I slowed to a limp as I approached. I began moaning loudly and put my hand to my forehead, the other balancing me against a wall. I stumbled into the nurse's office and onto the cot. The nurse looked at me, clicked her tongue, and began shuffling her paperwork.

"I feel sick," I said in my best sick voice.

"How so?" she asked sympathetically.

"I'm dizzy and have a headache." That was my one, get-out-of-school standby. They couldn't check if you did, and it almost always got you out.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Yes."

She scribbled on a scrap of paper.

She handed the paper to me, saying, "Here's a slip. I'll tell your teachers."

"Thank you," I moaned.

I limped out, and when I got to the end of the hallway, jumped and quietly yelled, "Yay!"

I searched the hallways. No one was there. I sunk into a crouch, started my run by pouncing, and soon gained some real speed. I was in my red convertible Viper and on my way home in less than 4 seconds.

--

I arrived at my suburban estate in high spirits. It was still only 10am. I parked my car in my driveway and got out. I walked to the forest, so as not to confuse the neighbors. When I got to the forest, I checked to make sure no one was watching, and ran in at full speed.

Suddenly I stopped and sniffed the air. I could smell some grizzlies west of me. So I ran there, ate all four, and checked my compact mirror to make sure I still looked okay. Yep, I was still fine.

I walked slowly back to where I started, thinking what I would do till morning. You see, when I turned 16, er 7, my heart stopped beating and I stopped getting tired. So now I was frozen for eternity as a 16 year old.

I stopped again, smelling a vampire. I turned to it and prepared for attack in case they were dangerous.

When he got to about 200 feet away, he put his hands up in surrender and said to me, "Hey, Diana, how are you doing?"

"Travis!" I said happily. He was one of my best friends but had disappeared for the past 20 years.

We met when I was studying in Italy with Carlisle Cullen on how to eat animals, not humans. Human blood made me fat, and I didn't like that. Travis, at the time, was trying to convince me that human blood tasted better, blah blah blah. How we became friends amidst all that arguing, I really do not know. I had just recently found out he was my cousin, to top it off.

Anyway, we ran to each other and hugged.

When we pulled apart, I said, "Where were you?"

He smiled an evil smile and said, "Visiting Dad."

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Figures."

His dad was the vampire the Greeks based Hades off of. It was his actual dad, too, before his dad turned into a vampire. Travis and I were almost the same old age.

"How is Uncle Hades?" I asked my best friend and cousin.

"Fine. How're the rest?"

He meant our other family members, all vampires, who the Greeks knew as the "Olympians." In fact, I was one. Artemis, or in Roman, Diana. Diana was my actual name, and I don't know how they got Artemis.

"They're all great."

"The other uncles?"

He meant the Volturi.

"I don't know! Does it look like I've been to Italy in the past 30 years?"

I absolutely loathed my oldest uncles. They were the ones who killed their own brother, my father. The only reason I escaped was because I could turn invisible and fade out of existence for as long as I wanted.

"I dunno, just asking. Oh yeah. My dad said that they're going to try to kill someone near here in a matter of days."

Uncle Hades could predict accurately and sense death. Travis, on the other hand, could predict things 10 seconds ahead of when they would happen. And only when he was in danger.

"Oh, who cares?" I asked. "I haven't done anything, anyway."

Travis muttered, "Uh oh," and raised his voice to tell me, "Dad's gonna make an earthquake if I don't get home soon."

"Bye, Travis."

"See ya, cuz."

I waved and went back to my car, only to be met by another vampire.

--

_So, there you have it! First chapter done! Yay!_

_Please review! Please, please, please!  
_


End file.
